Dark Travels: Night of the Basilisk
by BlahBabe
Summary: Ginny Weasley is charged with the mission to go back in time to discover information on horcruxes by getting as close to Salazar Slytherin as she can, even by means of seduction. The mission grows difficult when both SS & GG take an interest in her, proving that not all student-teacher relationships are off limits and some decisions determine her future's past events...like the CoS
1. The Stratagem

Previously posted under SuperPickles a few years ago. The first few chapters are joint between me and her.

* * *

Ginny Weasley looked up from her book. Sighing, she marked her place carefully. Sometimes she wished life here at Grimmauld Place was a little less... interesting.

She looked at Ron expectantly. Ron stared back at her.

"Well?" Ginny said, waiting for him to tell her something about what was currently happening in the dark kitchen.

"Well, what?" Ron asked, looking annoyingly smug. _Curse Mum for letting him into the meetings_, Ginny thought. _Why couldn't she let me in too? I mean, I'm only one year younger._

"Ron if you came to be a pompous pain in the arse, then congratulations, it's working; but if you don't tell me something interesting soon, I'm going to go back to my book," she said curtly.

"Oh no, not your book! Please anything but that!" Ron feigned horror, his hand on his forehead.

Ginny chucked the pillow next to her at Ron's head. He ducked and it missed him - barely. Straightening up again he said, "Actually, I'm here on Dumbledore's orders: he wanted me to fetch you. You're to hear something along with the rest of us. Something about horcruxes, I think."

Ginny sighed again, not more horcrux talk! Ever since Harry had gone off looking for the damn things it seemed like that was all the members of the Order talked about. She turned and looked out the window behind her. Raindrops ran down the glass panes; it had been raining like this the day Harry had left. The last few minutes with him had been hard. There had been a sense of duty about him. A strange hardness, as if he was trying to distance himself from her.

"It'll be easy, Ginny." That's what he'd told her. "You won't even know I've been gone. I'll find the horcruxes, destroy them, and come back. Just like that. Don't worry, it won't take very long." And that had reassured her. How easy it had seemed eleven months ago, when he left. What he'd said had kindled a spark of hope even though it hurt terribly to watch through her tears as he vanished into the rain.

That hope had still been there five months ago, until Dumbledore had reported that none of the suspected horcruxes could be found. But day by day, hope was growing smaller as the messages stayed the same: none found.

She got up and followed Ron down the hallway to the kitchen. As they neared the door, she could hear quiet snatches of conversation from within.

"- but who'd be stupid enough to do a thing like that-"

"- I was told twenty galleons for a beaut like that-"

"- This? Bit by a Cornish Pixie, nasty little buggers-"

"- Minister's not the real power anymore though is he-"

But as they entered the candle-lit room the murmur of voices died down to barely a whisper. Ron moved back to where he'd been sitting before he'd been forced to fetch his sister. Ginny however, stood awkwardly in the doorway for a brief moment before Mrs. Weasley patted the seat next to her. A very grateful Ginny made her way to the chair quickly. Then Dumbledore spoke,

"Before you arrived, Ginny, we decided that it would be in the best interests of everyone to help Harry-" _Duh_, Ginny thought_, it's taken you about eleven months to long to come to that conclusion_ "- therefore we have also decided to consult the person with the most extensive knowledge of horcruxes possible."

"You're not seriously considering asking You-Know-Who about his own horcruxes, are you?" Ginny asked, confused.

The twins and her father laughed. Ron muttered under his breath, "Yes, Gin, we're completely mental," earning himself a kick from his mother.

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled merrily, "No, Miss Weasley, I didn't think he'd be too keen on disclosing that sort of valuable information. The person I'm referring to is Salazar Slytherin, the author of the earliest record of horcruxes. It is my personal opinion that he discovered them, if 'discovered' is the appropriate word to use in a situation like this."

The occupants of the room greeted Dumbledore's latest comments with a stunned silence. Finally Ginny raised her voice tentatively, "But, sir, isn't- isn't Salazar Slytherin dead? How are we going to talk to someone who's dead?"

"Ah, an excellent point, my dear girl!" the Headmaster turned to face her, "Yes, it is impossible to talk to someone who's been dead for over five hundred years. Which is why we need him to be alive."

"But, sir," Hermione said, "you can't bring someone back from the d-" a look of comprehension dawned on her face, "You're not going to send someone-?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Correct as usual, Miss Granger."

"Sir, you know the law! We're not allowed to- you know..."

"I am aware of what laws would be broken, Miss Granger, " Dumbledore replied gravely, "but in a case like this where, if we're not careful, we could be facing the destruction of the wizarding world. We must be prepared to break a few laws."

Hermione nodded slowly, her face pale in the candle light. Suddenly Ron broke in,

"Would you mind enlightening some of us slower folk?"

"He means time travel, Ron," Hermione explained, her eyes wide. "_Time travel_. We'd be breaking a few hundred laws but... I suppose we have no choice..."

"I'll do it," Ginny said quietly. She felt twenty pairs of eyes staring at her. "I'll go. Think about it: you'd need someone young: he wouldn't suspect a student. That narrows it down to me, Hermione, or Ron. And didn't the Sorting Hat always say that Slytherin only taught pure-bloods? That means Hermione can't go. Ron's old enough to fight, and I'm the closest in age. I want to do something to help: I'll go."

She felt a hand squeeze her shoulder and then heard her father whisper, "That's my brave girl."


	2. Time Travels

"Miss Weasley..." Dumbledore welcomed her into his private quarters.

Dumbledore was still alive, though very weak. Malfoy had lowered his wand during the Death Eater riot. Snape had come a millisecond before the other Death Eaters, and was able to stow Dumbledore away, after getting Dumbledore a special potion.

Dumbledore was minutes away from dying, but Snape had provided him with a potion that would give him a little more strength to last, while Snape could go back to the Dark Lord and then come back to prepare the final potion that the headmaster needed.

Harry was still resentful though, because both Malfoy and Snape had paused before helping Dumbledore. That meant, at least in his mind, that they weren't truly good.

"Miss Weasley, " Dumbledore repeated, finally catching her attention, "here's your packet." The headmaster said, handing her a packet of parchment.

"Packet?" Ginny asked. They were both seated in the Order's meeting room, however they were both alone.

She was especially grateful to him for asking her to come inside, because her mother was in hysterics and arguing with her father.

"Well you certainly can't go back in time as Ginny Weasley from the future. You need a life that doesn't consist of this life. Ginny," Dumbledore said, try to phrase his next sentence carefully, "Who do you think your mother shares her deepest secrets with?"

"Well, Dad of course."

"Why do you think that is?"

"That one's obvious enough, no offense Professor: it's because they're husband and wife. They're close and...involved," Ginny stuttered, slightly embarrassed.

"That's right... Now, tell me exactly, how do you think that Salazar is going to spill his secrets to you, a student?"

"Well I don't know. I'll probably —Sir?" Ginny gasped, shocked. "You don't expect me to... seduce Salazar Slytherin?"

"That's what I'm suggesting. Although it would be best not to tell anyone."

"Sir, you expect me to become his mistress? Have an affair with someone in the past? A teacher?" Ginny said heatedly, disgusted that her own headmaster could even suggest such a thing.

"Now, now, Miss Weasley. Don't twist my words. 'Mistress' is an extremely strong expression. I'd only expect you to do what you'd do with any of your boyfriends. Honestly Miss Weasley, what other choice would there be? A _student_, Ginny," said Dumbledore.

"I'm appalled that you of all people would bring this up," Ginny frowned.

"Yet you agree. I see it in your eyes." Dumbledore sighed.

"Yes, unfortunately I do," Ginny said.

She looked down at the parchment in her hands.

_Name: Ginevra Black_

_Age: 17_

_From: Shrewsbury, Wales, England _

_House: Slytherin_

_Hobbies: Quidditch, Archery, breeding exotic magical plants_

_Favorite Things: Italian dinners, dancing, moonlit walks, dragons, _

_History: Pureblood father (mother died) is working full time in Paris, France. Heard of the new school Hogwarts, and decided to send his daughter off to 'boarding school'. No siblings, but is strong and independent. Reason for her house quality: Is sneaky and can get out of troubling situations with sly, Slytherin wit._

"So I really am going into Slytherin?" Ginny asked, struggling to hide her discomfort.

"Well you'd get closest to him in that house." Dumbledore said, as if stating the obvious.

"Sir, what am I exactly looking for on Horcruxes?" Ginny questioned.

"Well, Ginny, we need to know more about them. Dear me, how to explain... Ah! When you were at school how did you learn various spells, potions, and history of famous witches and wizards?"

"We... um, well, we studied them?" Ginny mumbled, feeling rather stupid.

"Exactly! You learned their history and studied them thoroughly. Unfortunately, we are quite incapable of studying horcruxes for, as you know very well, we are rather short on real horcruxes," Dumbledore explained, a twinkle highly visible in his eyes. "So all we really want you to do is learn as much as possible about the horcruxes; and who better to learn from than the very man who may well have created them?!"

* * *

"So Ginny: how does it feel to be going back into time?" Fred asked charmingly.

"I'd be scared as-" Angelina stopped as Ginny gave her a look. The older girl smiled disarmingly at her. "Well, as if I was going back in time to a powerful wizard who knew more about things than he should."

Alicia piped in, "And that most of the weight of the Order rested in my hands and possibly the wizarding world would cease to exist if I botched it up. In short, I'd be absolutely terrified!"

"Well we'd never know it to look at you," George reassured her. Alicia grabbed George's hand as he winked at her.

"Shut up, you prat," she grinned, teasing him gently before kissing him on the cheek.

"Alright now, stop that before Ron isn't the only one to puke slugs," Charlie raised his eyebrow. "Come on Ginny. Let's go pack some of your things...shi-ort snouted dragons!"

"Nice save," Ginny smirked, glancing at Mum to see if she had noticed Charlie's almost slip.

"Thanks. Um...Professor Dumbledore?" Charlie said, standing to greet the headmaster as he entered the room.

"Yes?" Dumbledore replied; his eyes were twinkling.

"Well if Ginny's going to be acting as a superior pureblooded prick, she can't just show up in hand-me-down robes."

"Never fear, Mr. Weasley, I have that covered. Two Slytherin sets of robes are waiting for your sister in her bedroom. Now Ginny, don't forget to ask the Hat to place you in Slytherin. Tell him you're on a mission from the future." Dumbledore replied. "I also took the liberty of setting out a few sets of more casual outfits upstairs."

"Thank..." Ginny replied, absentmindedly. Who would've thought she'd be doing this?

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley chided.

"Oh, right... sorry. Thank you, Professor." Ginny said, formerly.

"Quite alright my dear," Dumbledore replied. "Now hurry and pack up. You'll be leaving tomorrow morning." Ginny nodded and ran upstairs to her room and grabbed a few trunks. Ginny glanced at the 'few sets of casual clothes' on her bed. More like seven sets! All beautiful, new clothes.

_Ugh I sound so shallow._ Ginny thought_. Hey, I can sound shallow! I'm not Ginny Weasley anymore! I'm Ginny Black!_ She countered.

_No, you're Ginny Weasley. You're playing the part of Ginny Black, and you and Ginny Black are not shallow. _

Ginny harrumphed sourly. _Why do I always win? Or the better question, why does my blimming annoying side always win? _

Most of the clothes were Slytherin green; a few were a lovely sapphire color that complimented her hair quite nicely.

Ginny stuffed them in her trunk along with her robes and dress robes (all of which had been conveniently on her bed). She assumed Dumbledore knew well enough to be discreet about all the items provided for her. If her mum knew about all the new extravagant trinkets and garments, she'd go bonkers.

Ginny also packed a magical quill that wrote in her 'father's' handwriting, two large bags of galleons, for her spending money.

_Well one thing's for sure_, Ginny thought guiltily as she placed the heavy money bags in her trunk. _My pureblood father is bloody loaded._

It was expected that the school would provide the text books for each year, since the school was just starting; it was most likely still rather small.

* * *

.

* * *

"Ginny, you be a good girl do you hear? Oh, I'm going to miss you so much!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"You take care now. Prank 'em so Hogwarts will be prepared for us!" George and Fred said.

"Do well, Pumpkin." Mr. Weasley said, kissing her head.

Tonks grasped her hand, blinking tears out of her eyes, "Take care of yourself Ginny, and do come back soon!" Professor Lupin (_Not professor anymore,_ Ginny reminded herself) put his hand on Tonks' shoulder and led her away.

"Miss Weasley, this spell we're using is complex magic. As long as you are back in time, the time here will remain the same. When you wish to come back, you must do this." Dumbledore performed a series of complex movements of the wand. He taught Ginny quickly.

"After you do that, say _soothsayer_. That way it will only become complete when you want to come home."

"Don't fail, Ginny. We're counting on you. Try to have a bit of fun, as well," Dumbledore whispered, winking at her.

Ginny clad in simple black robes, holding her trunks, an owl in its cage, and everything she needed, watched Dumbledore move his wand in a slow pattern. It made her slightly woozy, and when he said "_Sayer Sooth_," she saw a flash of violet purple light come out of his wand, and the faces of her friends slowly disappeared.


	3. First Encounters

Previously posted under SuperPickles a few years ago. The first few chapters are jointly written by her and me.

* * *

Ginny seemed like she was transported through a whirl of colors: vivid and harsh, drab and soft. She saw colors forgotten long ago, colors that were familiar, even colors that she had never seen before. They were strikingly defined and crisply outlined, yet unclear and blurry.

Ginny then felt warm air and she hit the ground hard with a thud, her belongings falling beside her. She stood up and nearly retched into the grass.

_This method of travel is worse than a portkey. _

Gathering her balance, Ginny took in her surroundings. She furrowed her eyebrows in a frown. If she hadn't turned around and seen the Hogwarts Castle, she wouldn't have known she was on Hogwarts Grounds. She was apparently on the opposite side of where the Forbidden Forest was.

Ginny gathered her trunks, her poor owl, and trudged off toward the entrance. After 15 minutes worth of struggling, Ginny finally reached the entrance. She pulled on the large black metal knocker on the enormous wooden door.

Locked. Just her luck.

Ginny let out a load groan.

_Ok, think of the reasons why Hogwarts would be locked. 1: I'm too early for the school year, 2:—Wait a minute there doesn't have to be more than one reason. I _am_ too early. _

Ginny pouted childishly before rummaging through her trunk and pulling out the magical quill and a piece of parchment.

_Dear Staff of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_On account of difficulty delivering my daughter into your care, she will be arriving earlier at your school than planned. I apologize for my inconsiderate act but my hand was forced, so to speak. I request you keep her there, as she has no one willing to inconvenience them self._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Julius Black_

Strangely satisfied, Ginny slipped the letter into an envelope, with several galleons. Who says a bribe won't work?

Ginny took the metal hinge and banged it against the door and waited for a minute. She sighed as no one came. She sat down, leaning against the door and closed her eyes. Judging by the position of the sun, it looked to be around 5 or 5:30 in the evening. Ginny glared at her stomach as it growled with hunger. _Curse the bloody Weasley appetite._ Ginny slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Miss?"

Someone shook Ginny awake. Ginny looked up into the cobalt eyes of a man with dark strawberry blond hair. He looked to be in his mid-twenties. Ginny immediately recognized him as Godric Gryffindor from paintings in the castle _she_ knew.

"Oh sir; I'm sorry." Ginny said, surprised. She had a horrible crick in her neck and began to massage it, as she stood up.

"What are you doing here?" the youngman asked, kindly.

"Oh, I was told to give this to you," Ginny said, handing him the letter.

He read it quickly. Ginny watched his eyes skim rapidly over the words she'd written.

"Hmmm..." he furrowed his brows, dropping the galleons back into her hand. "I think these belong to you."

Ginny raised her eyebrow curiously. Godric smiled ever so slightly back.

"Well Miss Black, you may follow me inside."

"Thank you," Ginny smiled.

"I'll be your Professor, by the way. Glad you arrived early. As each student gets here, we'll be sorting them and giving them a test to show what year they're in. Though as of next year, we won't be letting anyone in but first years."

"Professor Ravenclaw will sort and test you. In this room—" He opened the door for her.

"Thank you."

"You very welcome." He replied graciously before turning to the occupant of the room. "Rowena! We have our first early student with us. You don't mind if we get her arranged right now, do you?"

"Of course not, Godric. Let's get her seated; close the door behind you." Rowena said, flashing a grin at Godric. She had a plait of thick brown hair that reached to her waist.

"Alright now, Miss...?"

"Black," Ginny supplied.

"Ah! Alright Miss Black, do you have your wand?" Professor Ravenclaw asked.

Ginny nodded.

"Ok, we'll begin with the casting of spells."

* * *

"Well Miss Black, you should be very proud of yourself! You passed that test with flying colors. Excellent spell-work. You'll be in 7th year. Incidentally, just how old are you?"

"Seventeen, Professor."

"Splendid! I can't wait to see you in my class. It is nice to see you're in the proper year at the proper age." Professor Ravenclaw smiled brightly at her, clapping her hands together. "Alright, on to the sorting!"

Rowena picked up the Sorting Hat, which Ginny was surprised to see looked almost like new.

"Don't you dare put me on her head until I sing the Sorting Song!" the Hat shrieked, coming to life suddenly.

"Oh honestly, Hat, will you be doing this each time?" Rowena tusked.

"No. I just want to try it out on my first sorted student!"

"As you wish; begin then."

The Hat "ahem"ed briefly and began:

"_The first school year here at Hogwarts_

_Will be a splendid year_

_Now please lend me your attention _

_ So of Houses you may hear:_

_First come the bold in Gryffindor_

_That's where the brave do dwell,_

_Have hearts of purest gold shall they, _

_And courage, never quelled._

_The kindly, here in Hufflepuff_

_Is where they take their rest,_

_Friendship is truly valuable_

_And so they're doubly blest._

_In Slytherin, the cunning lie_

_The sly and devious,_

_Those of ingenious eye and mind_

_ Who are mysterious. _

_To Ravenclaw is where the smart _

_And those of wisdom go,_

_They value truth and honesty_

_ Far more than words can show._

_The founders four have thus conjoined_

_ Their Houses into one,_

_To form the school of Hogwarts—_

_ Now let Sorting be begun._

"How was it?" The Hat asked, hopefully.

"I think it was very good for your first try." Ginny said, impressed.

"Oh don't even bother lying to me! I know it was horrid!" the Hat turned to look at Rowena, "put me back in that confounded box! It'll be better for everyone that way!"

Rowena sighed, "You're dramatizing again, Hat. It was a fine first attempt. Now please, will you sort her?"

"Yes, I suppose," The Hat sniffed.

Rowena placed the Hat on Ginny's head, still rolling her eyes because of the Hat's little melodrama.

As soon as she felt the Hat settle on her head, Ginny started thinking hard.

_Please put my in Slytherin. Please put my in Slytherin. Please put my in Slytherin._

_Slytherin? May I ask why? While there may be a hint of your character that would do well there, the rest of your qualities suggest a different placement._

_Unfortunately, I'm on a mission. Otherwise I'd request Gryffindor._

_Well, that would be appropriate, Miss _Weasley_._

_Would it help if I said Professor Dumbledore sent me?_

_Professor Dumbledore? Yes that would help infinitely, seeing as I have no clue who that is._

_Well it's true!_

_I don't doubt you; there's no lie in your mind. Alright then, Slytherin!_

The Hat said the last word aloud for Rowena's benefit.

The women in question took the Hat of Ginny's head, and muttered something like, "And I had hopes for you..."

"So?" Godric asked eagerly, reentering the room, "How was she?"

"She tested excellently; I placed her in 7th year. Helga's twit of a Hat put her in Slytherin though."

"_Slytherin_?" Godric's eyes widened, "But she seemed too nice for that."

"As much as I hate to say it: it isn't based on niceness, Godric. There are plenty of other qualities. The Hat certainly took his time with her. I suppose that means she'd be brilliant in any of the Houses."

"But I'll never hear the end of it from Salazar! The very first student of the year goes into his house!"

"Oh Godric, stop this childish behavior."

"It's not fair though!"

"What's not fair?" Another woman entered the room; this one with curly golden blonde hair.

"Godric's just being silly, Helga, all because the first student of the year was sorted into Slytherin."

"How awful!" Helga said. "I just lost 5 galleons!"

"Helga! You were _gambling_?" Rowena asked strictly.

Helga nodded guiltily, but flashed a bashful grin at Ginny and Godric once Rowena's back was turned.

Ginny started laughing. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down and when she finally did, she saw Professor Gryffindor and Professor Hufflepuff playing stone-parchment-shears to see who would tell Professor Slytherin and be mocked incessantly.

"Ha! Parchment covers stone! I win!" Helga squealed victoriously.

"Oh honestly; how can such a flimsy thing like parchment win over a sturdy stone?" Godric said, looking for an excuse.

"The game rules clearly state that parchment wins over stone!" Helga argued.

"And where are they clearly written then, eh?" Godric asked.

"Godric and Helga! I am appalled at your behavior! You probably just lost any respect this poor girl had to give, watching you argue like eight year olds..."

"What's the commotion?" A deep, husky voice asked. It came from the tall figure with short, shaggy black hair and piercing forest green eyes, flecked with silver and gold who had just entered.

Godric turned to the man nervously and said, "Salazar...meet our first student of the year. A Slytherin."


End file.
